Cheater, Not a cheater-cheater?
by SabakunoAnjel
Summary: Hinata is stuck in a boring marriage but what happens when she meets her husband's eccentric new business partner, Gaara Sabaku? Can you blame the way she feels? One shot. AU. Lemon.


**Author's Note: Just a fic I thought of about an hour ago and HAD to get out of my head. Lemme know what you think, og and yes there is lemon toward the end. Enjoy!**

Hinata wasn't a cheater. She never cheated on anything, not even a test or a diet. It wasn't like Naruto was a bad husband. He did what he was supposed to do but there was no spark. By now she'd realized that all those intense feelings she had for him weren't love, just a mistake infatuation that now has her stuck in a fruitless marriage.

Hinata spent her days cleaning and cooking while Naruto worked long hours at UzuCorp. He built the business from the ground up and on his own, he wasn't very intelligent but there was always something about him that made people change their minds. Years into the business world he's acquired some savvy and developed a multimillion dollar company. That company paid for the lavish house and car that she drove, the car that she drove right to another mans door step.

She couldn't help but be mesmerized by the deep green eyes that stared her down that fateful day. Hinata had visited Naruto at his office that day, this was during the time when she thought they were still in love. She waved at Naruto's secretary who smiled sweetly at her in return. Everyone knew and loved Hinata in his office, she was the sweet wife who cared for every whim and need of her husband. This was still true but her heart just wasn't in it these days.

Hinata walked into the office, Naruto's lunch box in hand, and gently shut the door behind her. When he saw her he beamed brightly "Hinata, my love! You brought me lunch!" He gave a mischievous smile as she walked to his side and placed the box on his desk. "Ahh, Gaara, I tell you. I have no idea how I got so lucky with this girl! Hinata, this is my newest partner, Gaara Sabaku!"

Hinata turned to the guest and bowed slightly, when she came back up she was taken aback. This man, this stunning man was staring at her, into her soul. His wild red hair matched a red tattoo, the kanji for love, on his forehead. His jade eyes surrounded by dark lines accentuated by his pale features.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Uzumaki." He nearly growled, he spat out her last name in disgust. Naruto paid no mind, he'd already begun digging into his lunch voraciously.

Hinata still hadn't responded to Gaara's hello, her mouth was dry. This intensity that was radiating from his stare was causing a stir inside her, she didn't understand. These things weren't supposed to happen with anyone except Naruto... Except they didn't and never have. She snapped out of her daze, her cheeks turning bright red as she turned to Naruto and gave a low bow.

"My dear, I will take my leave now. I have to go grocery shopping so I can make your favorite dinner tonight!" She gave him a detached peck on the cheek and rushed from the office. She had to get away from the intense glare that man was giving her, she had to get far away and ignore the heat that was pooling in her core, dampening her lace underwear.

She fled past the receptionist who stared at her in wonder and jabbed at the elevator buttons. They couldn't move fast enough, she stared at the light above indicating the slow moving elevator nearing her floor. Each ding brought it closer but her heart beat faster and pounded harder in her ears.

_Bing;_ the doors opened and she scrambled in, jabbing at button to close the door and it slowly slid shut and for once she was able to sigh in relief. Until a hand shot into the door to stop it, Hinata's eyes snapped up only to see Gaara Sabaku standing in the door way with one hand pushing the door aside and the other in his pocket. He stood tall and lean in his black suit and red tie. His eyes were on her and she shivered, forcing her eyes away.

He stepped inside next to her, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Mrs. Uzumaki..."

He did it again. He said her name with the same disgust as before. She looked up at him, blushing furiously.

"Y-yes, Mr. Sabaku?" She asked.

He smiled crookedly, his eyes glinting with lust as he advanced on her, pushing her against the elevator wall and swiftly stopping the elevator triggering an alarm. She gasped and looked up at him, Naruto was sure to come and find them in this compromising position.

"W-what are you doing?!" She yelped as his lips touched the soft skin on her neck.

"Nothing, Mrs. Uzumaki... You relax, help will be here in no time..." He murmured against her skin, making swirls with his tongue along her heated flesh.

A small moan escaped her lips and she felt her knees turn to jelly, forcing her to grasp his shoulders for support. He trailed kisses up her neck, along her chin and finally planting a searing hot kiss on her soft pink lips. She felt herself open up to him and his tongue delved inside her mouth, tasting and exploring her.

This intensity, this passion, this was never something she experienced with Naruto. He was always so soft and gentle, didn't want to hurt her or make her unhappy. Little did he know she enjoyed the fiery hot kinky games but never had the gall to say. Her role as a wife was to make her husband happy yet here she was feverently kissing his new business partner as his hands roamed her small frame and fondled her over sized breasts being held back by her tight button up blouse.

Seconds into the kiss he broke away, the pair breathing heavily, eyes half closed and glazed over with passion.

"I thought it would feel something like that." He said with a smile.

Hinata was stunned. _He felt it too? That immediate attraction? It wasn't just her?_ She thought as he stepped away and adjusted his suit.

"You should straighten yourself up. I have to start the elevator again." He said looking her up and down.

Embarrassment flared as she fumbled to fix her blouse and hair, she frowned as she tried to will the color from her cheeks.

The elevator sprang to life and Hinata stood with her arms hugging herself. What had she just done? Is she a cheater? No, he pushed himself onto her. It wasn't her fault, he took advantage of her in an elevator!

The elevator came to a stop with a final ding. "You don't need to rationalize your feelings. We're all humans. If you want to, you know where to find me. After all, I do own Sabaku Inc." he flashed her a grin as he stepped off the elevator leaving her dumbfounded.

Now, nearly a year later, Hinata found herself being ditched for dinner yet again, she blew out the candles she had set the table with and quickly grabbed her purse making her way to the car parked in the garage.

A few minutes later she pulled into the drive way of the Sabaku mansion. The big beautiful house was so similar to a castle she near felt like a princess when she came here to see Gaara. Hinata parked in a spot that, by now, had become hers whenever she visited which was a few nights a week, however many nights Naruto ditched her to have dinner with co workers or clients.

Hinata let herself in with the key he gave her and made her way up to his study. Gaara was sitting behind his desk, quietly typing away on his computer just as he always was. She gave a small knock as she stood in the door way.

"Mrs. Uzumaki..." He always said flirtatiously. Part of her thought he enjoyed the idea of having sex with a married woman. Hinata still wasn't sure what this was or what the circumstances would be but by now she was addicted to the feelings Gaara enticed in her.

Hinata smiled and made her way to his desk, perching lightly next to his computer she smiled sweetly.

"Yet another night off?" He asked with an arched brow.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "You should know, UzuCorp is booming these days!" Hinata made her way into Gaara's lap, like a cat, purring and rubbing her hands across his chest.

"Mmmm..." He murmured against her hair. "Hinata, when are you going to divorce that fool and come be with me?"

She gave a laugh, he knew that wasn't a possibility. They were in too deep. Everyone would find out they had an affair and both names would be trashed, not to mention the shame she would bring upon the Hyuuga family. "Oh please, Gaara, you love the idea of having an affair don't you? Your whole fantasy would be ruined"

He smirked as he stood them up, he held her closely to him and gently caressed her hair. It was always so long and soft. Naruto had once complained that she should cut it off, wear it short for a while for a change. Little did he know that he was the one who needed a change, the fool.

Gaara's hands roamed up and down her body as she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck, inhaling his thick scent. It was a possibility that she was in love with Gaara but that would just complicate things, so she stomped down that fire as he ignited another deep inside her. Swiftly he picked her up and carried her to the small couch in the corner of his study.

He gently unbuttoned her shirt, smirking as her breasts bounced free of the tight binding. He plucked off her bra and slid off his own shirt, revealing his own toned body. If you were going to own one of the most successful companies in the country you had to look good while doing it, right? He kissed her breasts softly before roughing taking a nipple into his mouth, kneading the other with his hand, plucking and squeezing her nipple to illicit small moans from her lips.

He moved so slowly and tenderly but with such urgency, it drove Hinata mad. She laced her fingers through his hair and pulled his lips up to hers, she kissed him, a no nonsense kiss. A kiss that let him know now was not the time for cute cuddles. She wanted him to take her, take her the way her husband never did. To this, Gaara smirked and kissed her roughly, his fingers undoing her pants. She wiggled out of her pants and he stood, quickly shedding his own, to then position himself between her legs.

He leaned down to kiss her once again as his swollen member probed at her entrance, gently slipping inside. He sighed deeply as her warm soft core enveloped him completely. He couldn't help but think that this was how it was supposed to be, she was born to fit him and that was it. He began thrusting into her, wasting no time, he picked up his pace as he buried his face in her neck inhaling the scent that drove him mad. Hinata clung to him tightly, her fingers digging into his shoulders as a wave of pleasure pulsed through her body.

"Oh... Kami, Hinata... why do you feel so good?" he growled in her ear, thrusting erratically, feeling that soon it was going to come to an end.

"Only for...you... Gaara." she murmured between gasps, both of their breathing was quickened and the end was near.

Gaara changed his position, he sat up straight and grasped her hips. No mercy, he thought to himself as he drove deeper inside of her. She cried his name as she clutched the couch pillows behind her head and her hips bucked against him. A feral growl erupted from his throat as his release finally came. He spilled his seed inside her just as he'd done before, so many times.

"Hinata... I need ...you" he muttered through ragged breathing, holding himself up above her. He looked down at her, his green eyes so serene as he stared at her with longing. "I have...to have you..."

She reached her hands and ran her fingers through his unruly red locks. "You have me, Gaara... whenever you need me..." she smiled up at him. She knew what was coming, she knew that wasn't what he meant and she knew that she wanted the same thing.

"No, Hinata. You know what I mean..." he leaned down to her, stared her in the eyes. It immediately reminded her of the first day they met, their encounter in the elevator. The way his intense gaze made her shiver even after all this time.

"I love you, Hinata."

She sighed, all her resolve escaping her body. She melted below the gaze of her lover. She couldn't deny him anything, Hinata was a giver. "I love you too, Gaara..." she murmured. Silently she knew that admittance was going to cause a whole new catastrophe but as long as Gaara was by her side, then maybe it was going to be okay? _._

_I guess it's time to accept that... yeah, I'm a cheater._


End file.
